


野天鹅

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: 继兄SANA X 继妹MINA
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 15





	1. 投奔黑夜

事情发生得太突然，南捂住嘴，惊叫了一声。

眼泪沿着纱夏脸颊滑落下来，他俊秀的脸孔因为强忍哭泣而扭曲变形。他再一次举起那个大肚子花瓶，砸向他父亲的后脑勺。南无力阻止，眼睁睁看着这一幕，奇异的是，想象中瓷器撞击头颅的声音一直没有响起，好像在那一刻有什么蒙住了世界的嘴巴。但绷得紧紧的画面还是裂开来了，鲜血红艳，无声地从发间汩汩涌起、滴落地上，像虫子一样缓慢地爬行着，和肮脏的呕吐物汇到一起。

南不愿再看，她双手撑着地板，勉强自己站了起来。她小心绕过地上趴着的继父，径直走向纱夏，抱住了他。纱夏也在发着抖，南摸到他的手背，触感冰凉。她替他将花瓶放了下来。纱夏僵硬的身体在南的怀抱里慢慢放松下来，他抽泣着将脑袋埋进她的颈窝，不能自抑地发出小狗般细碎的呜咽。

名井南还是第一次看见湊崎纱夏哭。自从南的母亲出走之后，纱夏就常常挨打，但就算在被打得太厉害而无法出门上学的日子里，他都一次没有哭过。可是刚才，看见南受欺负，他一下子就哭了出来，哭得那么厉害，好像要连同自己独自积攒下来的许多委屈都一次哭出来那样。

于是南的眼泪也不知不觉落到脸上。她紧紧抱住纱夏，然后想起来地上的男人。她转过头来看了一眼，男人一动不动的躯体处处透着怪异，似乎有什么邪恶、不自然的东西在里面酝酿。想到他随时会抬起头，露出一双布满血丝的眼睛，从地上爬起来，将他们抓到手里，南打了个寒颤。

“我们赶快逃跑吧！”她在纱夏耳边急切地说。

然后，就在十五岁的这一个夜晚，他们手牵着手从家里逃出来了。

*

十三岁那年，名井南和妈妈一起来到这个家。

搬进去的那天下午，就在南的妈妈和湊崎先生说着什么时，玄关突然响起了动静。一个瘦瘦的、戴着棒球帽的孩子走了进来。看见屋里有人，那孩子不知所措地僵住了。

南眼尖，在大人察觉之前就看到了他。南想起湊崎先生之前提到过，说有个和她同龄的儿子……这大概就是他了吧？一眼望去，他和他的爸爸并不十分相像，模样和湊崎先生口中难以管教的顽劣孩童也不太相符。

站在玄关的男孩比南稍微高一些，五官很精巧，脸上稚气未脱，尚不能一眼看出来性别。与之形成反差的是，他短裤所未能覆盖的细细的腿上，散布着新旧斑驳的淤痕——再怎么顽皮，这也有点太夸张。

他一定是很笨拙了，南想。

男孩看见湊崎先生，不自觉地抓住身上水壶的挎带，表情有些慌张。

湊崎先生招了招手：“过来。”

那孩子朝他看了惊疑的一眼，在短裤上不安地擦了擦手掌，又柔顺地垂下眼睛，连鞋子都忘记脱，就战战兢兢地往这边走过来。

“换鞋！连这都要我说么？”湊崎先生压低声音训斥道。

随后湊崎先生向南的母亲介绍：“见笑了，这是我不成器的儿子，纱夏。”他修长的手掌压在纱夏的帽子上，苍白的手背上青色的血管隆起，像是一根根暴露在外的盘曲的电缆。

“虽然是个不懂事的调皮鬼，但小南愿意的话，就叫他哥哥吧。”他躬下身，笑咪咪地看着南的眼睛说。

“纱夏，从今天开始，她们就是你的妈妈和妹妹了。要有礼貌，知道吗？”湊崎先生拍了拍纱夏的脑袋，迫使他点了点头。

纱夏局促不安地快速朝她们瞥了一眼，又马上垂下头看着自己的脚，毛茸茸的睫毛盖住他的眼睛。

妈妈笑着替他解围道：“纱夏这么文静害羞的男孩子很少见呢。”

湊崎先生颇为满足地一笑，说：“可别被他骗了，这个臭小子很会在别人面前装乖。”

说完，他表演般夸张地拍了一下纱夏的后背，像是主人挥走他的一条小狗或者小马驹，对他说：“去！回你自己房间。”

纱夏闻言，迈开修长的细腿噔噔地跑走了，白皙的小腿肚一闪，消失在走廊的阴影中。

接下来，话题不知怎地就落在了南身上。南成为了大人们聚焦的中心，她听着母亲向湊崎先生含蓄地炫耀着自己的乖巧伶俐，从脚板底升起一股无地自容的感觉，她拉了拉妈妈的手，小声问：“我可以去跟哥哥玩吗？”

“啊呀啊呀，瞧她，第一次见面就叫哥哥了。”南的妈妈说。她的话里带着几分得意，于是南立马为自己的话害臊起来了，双颊热得像外面的太阳。

“小南真是乖孩子啊！”湊崎先生弯下腰看着南，语气肉麻，仿佛南是个低年级的小朋友。他给南指了路，南和他四目相对，竟微微地有些毛骨悚然的感觉。她想起出门前妈妈对她强调过的礼仪，连忙向湊崎先生微微鞠躬，道了谢，便快步朝他说的方向离去。

纱夏的房间在走廊末端，房门敞开着，微风从里面流淌出来。一扇很宽大的窗户正对着门，室外灿烂的阳光被窗帘半掩着，半透明的荫凉的影子闲闲地落在地上，只偶尔扑朔一下。其余事物都很安静，仿佛睡着了一般，被午后轻而薄的暗影遮着。纱夏脱了帽子，背对着门一动不动地坐在地上，不知道在干什么。

南其实只是想找个借口从大人身边脱身，她情愿在走廊上大人看不见的地方静静待着，不愿意去打扰他。但没想到纱夏忽然转过身来了，他看见她，向她笑笑，像电视剧里的大人那样跪坐起来，用很郑重的礼貌语气对她说：“请进。”

南在他身前坐下，他沉默了一下，又说：“抱歉，这里没什么好玩的。不过我有海洋生物的填色册，你要涂吗？是奶奶送给我的生日礼物——她和爷爷住在海边乡下，我九岁之前就一直住在那里……”他的声音说着说着小了下去，他停了下来，抬起头，双眼看着南，等待她回答填色册的问题。

他的眸色很漂亮，像是明亮的稠的蜜糖，看起来很善良无害。南原本有点紧张，渐渐放松下来了。她摇了摇头，大胆问他：“你刚才在干什么？”

“我？”纱夏在地板上伸开两条腿，指着上面的淤青说：“我在想它们像什么。”

“像什么？”南有些迷惑。

“你看，这个形状像不像小狗？”纱夏将手指放在一块淤青上，他小声说，“这是头，这是尾巴和身体……”

南不想看了，伸手捂住那块淤青，“我不喜欢。”

纱夏抬头看着南。他皮肤很白，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇红红的，漂亮的蜜色眼睛流露出迷茫的神情。

“你不喜欢狗？”

“不是……”南低声说，“因为你会痛。”

和纱夏初见时的情形南一直记得很清晰，不过等南意识到当初看见的这些伤痕都出自湊崎先生之手，那已经是很久以后的事了。

在随母亲搬进湊崎家之前，南见过湊崎先生几次，对他印象不算坏——有一次，他带着妈妈和南三个人去了那种合家欢的水上乐园，对她们而言，这样就算是相当热心慷慨了。除此之外，还有什么呢？

回想起来，湊崎先生身形薄削，面容清秀，看起来很是文质彬彬；他赶时髦，喜欢作鲜亮抢眼的打扮，还学着当下热门的电视剧男主角的样子，在裤兜里放了一把一模一样的小梳子，没事的时候就拿出来梳梳；在他兴致高涨的时候，一双微微鼓起的湿润的眼球，就滴溜溜地转来转去，他一边把眼珠子转来转去留意听众的表情，一边把天上地下的事稍微一点，然后绕回自己身上，将自己的事情说个不停；他为人豪爽仗义，喝酒时常常抢着付账，又好像有数不完的朋友，附近但凡有点儿头脸的人物，都与他惺惺相惜；妈妈说他很会来事儿，有很多赚钱的门道；他什么都比妈妈懂得多一点，而且常常能占据道德和真理的那头，每当妈妈发了些什么议论，他便会不紧不慢地用加重语气说一句，“且慢”，然后发出他的高见；他通晓许多讨人欢心、引人注目的花样，万一哪一招不灵光，他也毫不脸红，转而自嘲地卖一个乖，博得周围人宽容的一笑；他说话做事虚虚实实，装模作样，实际上并没有别的什么过人之处，但他是庸俗人中的人精，光凭这点，他就能在庸人俗人之中如鱼得水，活得多姿多彩。

妈妈告诉南，湊崎先生虽然有孩子，但其实并没有结过婚。在他上大学的时候，他和女朋友不小心有了孩子，当时他们的计划是等孩子出生之后再去登记，但当孩子出生之后没多久，他的女朋友就消失得无影无踪了——就跟名井这边情况相反。如此，妈妈便觉得湊崎先生很有爱心、很负责任。

但其实事情的关键是，让她们暂时借住的舅舅一家，近来情绪眼见是越来越坏了，在局面变得更糟糕之前，妈妈无论怎样都得带着南搬出去（因为肯对她们伸出援手的人已经不多了，她们得小心翼翼地保存好这点儿珍贵的善意，不要把它们平白磨损掉了，以免将来落到更糟糕处境的时候没有人可以求救），而就在这个时候，湊崎先生对妈妈提出同居的邀请。

南的童年不乏各种各样的生活变动，一是因为贫穷——这也是没有办法的事，二是因为母亲的恋情总是很难长久——南认为未必不能避免。她尽管习惯了随波逐流的生活，但内心对此并不是完全没有埋怨。除开和陌生的成年男人打交道常常使她尴尬不适，母亲和男人之间那股矫揉造作的劲儿也令她感觉嫌恶。看见妈妈在男人面前那么轻易就表现出受了抬举、轻飘飘的模样，或者是看到男人们在妈妈面前那副屈尊恭维、洋洋得意的自大嘴脸，南的内心就燃起一道黑色的火焰，这火焰炙烤着她，让她一刻也无法忍受，恨不得咻的一下变成空气消失。

“所以，你们会在这里住下来吗？”纱夏问南。

“你不喜欢？”

“只是担心……”纱夏低头抚了一下光裸的膝盖，好像想到了什么可怕的事，眉眼间蒙上一层阴郁，“不知道会发生什么事。”

他们在本子上交换了双方的姓名。纱夏问：“以后你会改姓湊崎吗？”

“不，我不会。”

“真可惜。”纱夏说，“Minatozaki Mina，这个名字很对称。”

说着，他抬起脸来，看着南粲然一笑。他笑得不经意，又带着些许狡黠。那种狡黠令南想起学校里那些知道自己长得帅的男孩们自得的微笑，某种沉滞的忧郁从他身上走开，然后一切就都生动起来了。

*

哈，男孩子，男孩子天生就是流氓。当妈妈说起从前南在学校里被男生成群结队骚扰的事，湊崎先生在饭桌上不假思索地断言道。

纱夏低着头，把脸藏在碗后面，趁没人注意，向南挤了挤眼。

“小南，你要小心纱夏这小子。他现在长大了，要变得更坏了。”湊崎先生语气夸张地对南说。

接着，他的脸上浮起一丝讥讽的微笑，又对纱夏说：“等你一到十六岁，我就一脚把你踢出去。”看见纱夏的筷子停顿了一下，湊崎先生显得很满意，不紧不慢地接着说：“反正你在家也不尊敬你父亲，在学校也不听课。你知道自己将来会怎样吗？我看，要么就是在我下班路上的加油站里跑来跑去替人加油，要么，就是在路口那家便利店帮人加热便当。既然如此，不如早点让你出去自食其力的好，说不定还能让你学懂点感恩呢。”

纱夏听了，面无表情地抬起眼睛看了湊崎先生一眼，又无言地低下头去。

南的妈妈怕两人吵起来，连忙说起些最近自己粗心犯的小错误，就一些琐事向湊崎先生求取意见，以此转移他的注意力。湊崎先生咬住了抛出的鱼饵，对着她夸夸其谈，一场可能的争执消弭在无形之中。

南看见纱夏菜也不夹了，有一搭没一搭地扒着白饭，一副很是消沉的模样，便在桌底下悄悄用鞋尖碰了碰纱夏的脚。纱夏没有抬头，用两只脚轻轻夹了她鞋子一下——意思是，我没事，谢谢你——慢慢伸直了背，抬头感激地看了她一眼。

虽然南也同意男孩子很讨厌，但男孩子是男孩子，纱夏是纱夏。并不是在男孩子这个类别里长出了纱夏——就像其他一般的男孩子那样蝌蚪般野蛮地在没人管的池塘里滋生出来——而是本来就有纱夏这个人，只是他碰巧是一个男孩子。

偶尔想到纱夏是男孩子这件事，南会觉得有些奇怪。可能是因为头一次见面时那第一眼给南留下的印象吧，当时纱夏站在玄关，戴着那顶棒球帽，看起来很像是一个小女孩，索性说，简直像是童话故事里面的小红帽，那么伤痕累累、可怜巴巴，一定是沿路跌跌撞撞地在森林里摔了很多跤才来到她面前。

对南而言，学校里那些男生难以理解极了，仿佛是人猿星球过来的不开化的物种，但女孩子们就都很正常。也许男与女之间本来就隔着一道鸿沟吧。但纱夏就不一样，纱夏和她没有隔阂。每当湊崎先生和妈妈一个不留神，他们就弓着背躲在沙发后面，快步穿过客厅，溜到房子另一端，敲一敲对方的房门。他们总是一起做作业、看漫画、玩游戏，什么话都可以说。这样的纱夏有一天也会变成和南完全不一样、让南无法理解的人吗？

有一天，南像惯常那样在纱夏房间玩，随口提了一个很傻的问题：“夫妻一起睡觉时，是脑袋对齐，还是脚对齐？”

纱夏懒洋洋地躺在床上看着漫画月刊，漫不经意地回她：“是脚吧。”他刚进入变声期，为了保护嗓子，说话变得简练，声音也放得很轻。

南想了想，从椅子上起来，躺到纱夏旁边，有些疑惑：“这样吗？”她侧过头看着纱夏。

纱夏看着她笑，将漫画书合上，伸开手臂垫着南的后脑，说：“这样女的可以枕在男的手臂上，像电视上那样。”

脑袋下面有东西硌着的感觉并不十分舒服，南翻过身，开玩笑地滚到纱夏身上。

“会不会压痛你？”

“不，只是像一床特别厚实的小被子。”纱夏笑嘻嘻地轻轻拍了拍南的后背。

他们谁都没有动弹。南小小尖尖的下巴颏儿顶着纱夏胸口，时间一长，纱夏受不住地抚了抚那个位置，说：“你上来一点吧。”

南往上挪了一段，现在她的脑袋埋在他肩上，他们胸口挨着胸口，腿挨着腿。

“好……多了。”纱夏呼了一口气。

南环住他的背，偏过头看他，说：“这是我第一次。”

“什么？”

“这样跟人抱在一起。”

纱夏的脸颊微微发红，他不好意思地垂下眼睛，却也侧过脸来，低声对她说：“我也是。”

他们的脸贴得太近了，说话时候的热气会相互喷到对方。

南收紧了手臂，纱夏薄薄的胸膛随着呼吸在南的身下起伏着。南正开始发育，胸口有了一点隆起，有时候会感觉涨痛，洗澡的时候用手去摸，会摸到里面硬硬的疙瘩。

“你……”纱夏突然欲言又止。

“什么？”南问得很轻，不想打断这个时刻。

“没事。”纱夏微微摇了摇头。

他们将这个亲密的姿势继续维持了一会儿。

“我喜欢被抱住。你呢？”南小声地问。

“嗯。”

南轻悄悄地在纱夏耳边说：“心里感觉很温暖。虽然身体有点热。”

“那就再抱一会儿吧。”纱夏说。

静静地过了片刻，南用下巴轻轻磨蹭纱夏的肩膀。她想到了什么，说：“啊，纱夏，这个姿势也很方便亲亲。”

纱夏的睫毛抖了抖，他稍稍合起眼帘，向南靠过去。南偏了偏脑袋，错开两个人的鼻梁，他们的嘴唇稍微蹭了一下。南感觉唇上痒痒的，笑了一下仰头躲开了。

纱夏睁开眼睛看着她，他的视线在南脸上小小的黑痣之间跳转，鼻梁，唇上，唇侧，唇下，将它们连接起来，又跳回南的双眼里。他的眸色很温暖，像蜂蜜，像壁炉深处的火，令人想起狐狸的皮毛，秋日傍晚被残阳染红的金色麦田。南用手肘撑起身体，在近处俯视着他的脸。她的刘海落了下来，垂在纱夏脸上，纱夏眨了眨眼，南便用手指勾了一下，把它往回拨。

“你的心脏跳得好快。”南轻声说。

纱夏颊上升起一层薄薄的绯色，他张开嘴唇，微微吐出一缕热气，吹动了额上的发丝。

南感觉纱夏身上有什么热热的东西顶着她，她挪了一下身体，纱夏脸上便露出古怪的表情，伸手按着她的肩。南觉得奇怪，伸手去摸那个顶着她的东西，纱夏顿时如遭雷击，推开了她，跪坐在床上，一副如临大敌的表情。

“你怎么啦？”南担心地问。

纱夏没答话，一脸茫然地看着虚空，稍后，他又突然开口说：“想上厕所。”

“那就去啊。”南不解地说。

可是纱夏却没有动身，过了一会儿，他的表情松弛下来。

“现在没事了。”他低声说。

南当时觉得有些古怪，但没放在心上。那件事之后过了一段时间，虽然不太习惯，南穿上了她妈妈给她买来的内衣。妈妈还从打工的书店给他们带回一人一本生理知识科普读物，南看过了自己那本，便很想看一看纱夏的，但纱夏把书塞在冬天的棉被里，放进衣柜里最高的一格，使她无法得手。

然后，又过了一段时间，南的初潮来了。事情发生在一个平平常常的星期一，晚上南睡得不算好，醒来时觉得身体很疲乏，她迷迷糊糊地上了厕所，正要迷迷糊糊地提上裤子，却发现擦过的厕纸上面沾了血，顿时，她混沌的头脑里一片空白。不过，片刻之后，南想起学到的关于月经的知识，冷静下来。她镇定地将纸巾叠了几层，垫在内裤内衬上，走出房间去找妈妈。

这天南没有去上学。懂事以来，这是南第一次向妈妈撒娇，也许因为这样，妈妈答应让她留在家里好好休息。南回到房间，拉密窗帘，周遭再一次变得昏暗。妈妈在床单上面又铺上了一层被单，让她躺在上面，以防床单染上血迹。内裤里贴着厚厚的卫生棉，感觉有点别扭，南将被子拉上来盖住身体，躺在两床柔软的被子之间，好像整个人都被柔软的东西重重包裹住。她忽然想起了豌豆公主的故事，觉得自己仿佛突然之间变得很娇嫩脆弱，但这一种无力感现在并没有激起她不平的心绪，一种新鲜的、新奇的、奇妙的平静从卫生棉和那两床被子传到她皮肤上、扩散到全身。整个房间都很安静，很昏暗，这里很安全。她心平气和地任凭自己婴儿般蜷起身体，闭上了眼睛。

客厅里传来模模糊糊的说话声，是纱夏和妈妈在对话，过了一会儿，房门被敲响了。

“南，”纱夏轻轻唤她，“我能进来吗？”

南感觉全身懒洋洋的，不想动弹，于是没有应门。可纱夏还是擅自把门打开了。南听见他走到床边，接下来却没有动静了。南想看看他在干什么，睁开眼，迎上了纱夏的视线。纱夏单膝跪在床边，一只手臂枕着床沿撑着脸，眉宇上带着一丝担忧，专注地注视着她。

见南还没睡，他小声问：“阿姨说你身体不舒服，究竟是怎么了？你还好吗？”

南伸出手勾了勾，纱夏便上前去，凑到她跟前。在昏暗中，他的脸看起来尤其温柔。南微微一笑，说：“不用担心，不是什么大事。”

“真的？没骗我？”他微微挑着眉，认真地问，栗色的眼睛在暗中闪动。

南伸出手指来和他拉钩，纱夏马上勾住了。完了，他才稍微露出一点笑。

“你赶快上学去吧，就要迟到了。”南催促他。

“嗯。”纱夏握住她的手，拉到唇边很轻很快地吻了一下，又马上放开。他站起来，“那我上学去了。”

纱夏走到门外，轻轻地合上门，门快要关上时，他又调皮地握住门把，从门缝里对南笑了笑。他一那样笑，那张最近渐渐有了成熟深沉的神情、让南有时会凝神细读的英俊漂亮的脸孔，就又显得只是个天真无邪的顽童了。

南听着他走远的脚步声，想着自己为什么刚才没有直接对他说自己来了月经。在他们之间这有什么好羞耻的？真奇怪。

就在纱夏狡猾地一声不吭、偷偷摸摸地日渐长成一个少年时，南自己也闷声不语、自自然然逐渐长成一个少女。但这究竟意味着什么呢，那些生理学知识和他们的心、灵魂又有什么关系？无论如何，这样的变化还是会一路持续下去，直到有一天，他们分别成为男人和女人。

成长，世上没有什么比这更神秘却又一望而知、毫无秘密可言的事了。眼看着纱夏越长越高大，把自己远远抛在后面，南有时会感觉气恼。


	2. 投奔黑夜

大概是因为有纱夏在，比起从前借住在不同亲戚家时，在这个家里南甚少感到寄人篱下的自惭形秽；和母亲、纱夏共处在同一屋檐下，有时就算没有话说，安宁快乐的感觉也会涌上心头。湊崎先生是一家烧烤酒吧的合伙人，早上他睡得正酣时，孩子们就已经出门，而晚饭短暂碰面之后，往往湊崎先生便要出门去。他不在家时，纱夏总是很可爱，起初他在南母亲面前笑得还有些羞怯，没过多久就变得很开朗自在了。

临近圣诞，湊崎先生在某项熟人介绍的生意投资上赚到些钱，意气风发。下午五点，简单的旋律在走廊喇叭里重复两遍，老师把手里抓着的尺子放回黑板下面的凹槽。外面天色暗蓝，纱夏在楼道尽头等着南，他们放学回家。走到屋前，纱夏调皮起来，把落在轿车上的积雪团了一团握在手里，“哈！”他喊了一声，手臂向前急急转了三圈，扬手掷向二楼主卧室的玻璃窗，“啪”的一声，雪球崩作雪粉簌簌落下，他转过脸来对南咧嘴一笑。

不料，窗帘旋即被拉开来，湊崎先生的身影出现在窗边，他打开窗，环顾窗外，朝他们瞥了一眼。纱夏一惊，脸上的笑容顿时消失了。他们沉默着回到家里，和走下楼来的湊崎先生不期而遇。他穿着一身出门的衣服，粉扑扑的白脸皮上还带着醉酒留下的浮肿，脸色竟很和善。你长大了啊，他看着南嘟哝了一句，然后看都没看自己儿子一眼，从钱包里抽出一张大面额的钞票，硬塞到惊诧不安的南手里，伸手取下她的帽子，随意地揉了揉她发顶，弄乱了她的头发，便哼着电视剧的片头曲，走到玄关打开专属他自己的那个鞋柜，将南的妈妈每晚替他擦干净的冬靴取了出来。

湊崎先生潇洒地出门去了，南和纱夏还站在原地面面相觑。纱夏的脸羞愧地涨红了，他低声说了句“抱歉”，沉着脸，抿着唇，脱下手套，将南的帽子拿在手里，用手指仔细地替南梳了梳头发。南垂眸轻轻一笑，抬手将那张钞票掖在他的围巾结里，“呐，你的小费。”

这个家的结构如此这般平稳地运转着，然后，妈妈在他们中二那年的学校秋季运动会开始之前，离家出走了。

和南母亲私奔的对象，南和纱夏曾无意中撞见过。那天湊崎先生有约外出，估计深夜才回家，于是妈妈和他们约好，晚上要带他们去尝一尝最近流行的夏威夷饭。放学之后，纱夏对南提议说，与其回家等妈妈下班，还不如索性去她妈妈打工的书店等她，那样的话，他们顺带还可以在附近新开的冰淇淋店吃一吃甜点。可就在书店前那条路上，他们惊讶地看见，南母亲不知怎地竟在骑着一辆带菜篮的旧自行车，她骑得很不纯熟，跌跌撞撞，而一个留着一把大胡子的胖胖的男人在一旁看着，每当车头歪到一边、车身就要坠下来了，他就迈着两条胖胖的短腿笨拙地跑上前去扶住车把。在闪耀的金色夕阳映照之下，妈妈和那大胡子对望，对他灿烂地笑着，脸上仿佛在发光。过了不久，妈妈从自行车上下来，笑着对大胡子说了什么，然后大胡子跨上了自行车，回头看着妈妈，等她坐到后座、手臂圈着他的腰，他才熟练地往后一蹬，踢开脚架。南和纱夏站在便利店檐下的阴影中，看着自行车轻捷地跑了起来，载着妈妈一句歌谣般飘过黄昏的站前路。

印象中，那是在他们换上夏季制服前不久发生的事。那天放学后他们没有急着离校，决定径直去书店之前，南和纱夏两个人绕着校园，一边散步一边说话，晃悠了好一会儿才走。南记得他们站在学校沙沙作响的墨绿树荫下，玩交换彼此秘密的游戏，周围的蝉鸣一阵一阵，地上的阴影摇曳，暗处和明亮处的交界镶着一道浅色的蓝边，纱夏一只手提着书包，另一只手解开了他青色的学生领带，他雪白衬衣的领子便像两页百合花瓣般散了开来，在突如其来的一阵急风里剧烈地颤抖着，好像就要带着他乘风而去，然后他弯下腰来，凑到她耳边，用手掌掩住嘴——

当时他在说什么呢？多半是些天马行空的糊涂话吧。而南自己又说了什么呢？她的记忆已经被那一阵风吹到天边去了。

在那之前、之前、再之前，早在这年初春、樱树才冒绿芽的时候，有人将车站前即将开张的一家新书店的宣传单塞进了他们家的邮箱。南母亲读到了，然后就在那周的一个晴天，她仔细打扮，出门去应聘。

在南记忆中，妈妈有很长一段时间在一个濒临倒闭的旅行社当接线员，那个旅行社是她们一个血缘关系其实已经比较远、很难说是亲戚的亲戚开的，南小时候随妈妈去过几次，记忆中，那里的墙壁贴着不黄不绿的墙纸，不知怎地不时有水从天花板滴下来，员工将一个红色的小塑料桶放在地上去接，水滴落到桶里发出啪嗒、啪嗒的声音。后来妈妈也打过各种各样的零工，但还没有在书店工作过。

白天湊崎先生通常都在睡觉，妈妈没法开吸尘器打扫，她用抹布这里那里擦一擦以后，就打开客厅的电视机，将音量调得很低，看这个时段重映的电视剧。在这个冬季里，又有一部新的电视剧开始重映，里面的女主角有段时间在书店里工作——在书店工作，真浪漫啊——一些关于美好生活的新鲜念头像蒲公英的种子那样飘进了妈妈的心里。

自从开始在书店打工，她整个人都变得生动起来了。每周书店都会组织街坊的读书会，南一向知道妈妈与人相处时颇有些令人如沐春风的魅力，店长很快也发现了这点，于是每次都让她参与到活动中去。不久之后，妈妈就在现代诗领域找到了自己的兴趣所在，她常把诗歌带回家里读，也在一个小本子上写写画画，尝试自己创作。不过，在湊崎先生面前，她将她这项新发现的热情有意无意地藏起，也许是害怕他往往不请自来的指点会给一些东西带来伤害。

但妈妈也没让南读她的作品，南不知道是为什么。虽说，每周有那么两三个夜晚，妈妈会来敲一敲南的门，然后与她一起用功。在这样的夜晚里，南伏在书桌上写作业，妈妈则静静地坐在飘窗窗台上读诗写诗；之后，有时早些，有时晚些，妈妈合上书本，信手将她翻卷得蓬起的薄薄的诗集夹在书架上的一套崭新、挺括、笔直立着的少儿大百科中间，期望它们能将她的书熨直；然后，走出房间之前，妈妈把她的习作放进梳妆台一个空的抽屉里，接着不经意地把抽屉上插着的小钥匙向左拧一圈，却任凭它留在上面，不拔出来。

那套一列士兵般的少儿大百科原先属于纱夏，是湊崎先生当初把他从乡下接过来生活时，他爷爷送给他的临别赠礼，只是纱夏对这么厚的书望而生畏，将它转送给了南。——后来他跟南讲过这套书的故事，讲当初这套书如何放在他的小小行李箱里，只有九岁的他如何忍住第一次长时间坐车带来的晕眩感，拉着它上阶梯下阶梯上坡下坡，努力跟上前方湊崎先生的脚步，一路带回来现在住的地方，累得够呛，一觉睡到第二天傍晚。

其实不止那一套书，放书的书柜，放书柜的这个带卫浴的套房先前也都属于纱夏；只是南搬来的那天下午，湊崎先生就让纱夏将床铺搬到一楼另一端、挨着卫生间的客房单间去了，把这个大房间腾出来给了她。南原本觉得这样反客为主受之有愧，但纱夏对他父亲这个专横的安排倒是没有意见。纱夏说，客房旁边卫生间的马桶圈总是很脏，因为湊崎先生尿尿不但不掀马桶圈，尿着尿着还会分岔，而且，他还喜欢在洗手盆吐痰、挖鼻屎、冲脚、洗腋窝，总之那里脏得像个猪圈，女孩子要在这种地方上厕所那是万万不可，所以为了让湊崎家免遭天谴，南还是住在套间比较好。这么一来，就令南畏难起来，打消了将房间还给纱夏的念头。

妈妈开始过来和南共度夜晚后，有好几次，她在南的房间里撞见纱夏也在。起初纱夏总是马上把作业一收拾，笑嘻嘻地将空间还给她们母女，后来妈妈将他留了下来，还把自己的习作拿给他看。南做作业的时候，经常听见他们在后面小声讨论着什么，语气颇为认真，对此，南并不是毫不好奇，可是妈妈从来都不曾流露过要将习作拿给南看的意思，于是南也没法向妈妈请求“给我看看”。南想，也许是妈妈嫌她木讷，问她对诗歌的看法，倒不如问她怎样解一道数学题。纱夏在这些方面倒是很敏锐灵巧的，他和妈妈嘀嘀咕咕的时候，南并不感觉嫉妒，反而升起模模糊糊的温馨感觉。

*

撞见大胡子给南和纱夏尚算平稳的少年生活种下了一些隐忧，但就算他们忐忑地踟蹰张望，日子还是如同有了惯性的车轮如常地转过：母亲还是在书店打工，湊崎先生还是忙着经营他的人际关系网，钻营那些熟人带来的五花八门的生意投机，南还是每次都考进年级前五，而纱夏还是发挥不稳定，像一艘随着浪涛进进退退的小舟。——南很想拉他一把，只要有时间就给他辅导功课，希望以后他能考上和她同一所高等中学；只是和能够长时间保持精神高度集中的南不一样，纱夏的注意力总是很容易就涣散开去，但终归人机灵，成绩还算不赖。

南和纱夏没有再到车站前去，怕再次撞见类似的事。关于母亲的恋情，南不知道如何开口，所以是纱夏首先提起这件事。他半开玩笑地说，得知南的母亲并不是全心全意地爱着湊崎先生，他非常欣慰，简直是豁然开朗。——不过，和南一样，他也有许多关于动荡将来的担忧。为了防止日后失散，纱夏翻开南的英语书，在内封写下家里固话和邮寄地址。但可惜的是，南并没有一个联系方式可以写给他。

纱夏天马行空地说：“没关系，南，到时候你可以参加电视台办的知识竞赛啊！”

“那你呢？”

“那我就去甲子园。”纱夏笑嘻嘻地抡起胳膊转了几圈。

南看了他一眼，故作忧愁地说：“那我能看见你的机会恐怕很渺茫了。”

“那我去把忠犬八公漆成银色，这样一定能上新闻了吧？”

“然后我看到新闻，去派出所找你——不好意思，请问那个把忠犬八公漆成银色的笨蛋是关在这里吗？”

南还没说完，纱夏就大笑起来，露出一行洁白的上牙，于是南也笑了，担心的事情显得那么渺远，在此刻笑声映衬下简直不值一提。

之后暑假不知不觉就来了，湊崎先生买了一辆威风凛凛的越野车，一天下午，南和纱夏正要出门去和同学打羽毛球，湊崎先生从二楼下来，将他们叫住。

已经夏天了，湊崎先生身上还穿着深红色的绒质睡袍，衣襟敞开着，露出感觉不太干净的胸口。他搔着蓬乱的后脑勺，懒散地微笑着，语气和蔼地对南说：“小南看过海没有？过几天要不要跟我们回老家看看？”

南留意到旁边的纱夏眼睛顿时一亮，不过，她只能谨慎地答：“我听我妈妈的。”

去公园的路上，纱夏一直在对南说他记忆里小时候在海边玩的故事，南替他为即将来到的旅行感到高兴。不过事情没有想象中那么顺利——他们回家之后，湊崎先生叫纱夏打电话过去让爷爷奶奶准备两个房间，但不知为何，电话另一端始终无人接听。

湊崎先生先是骂纱夏没有耐性，叫他再打几遍，又说他粗心、笨，一定是按错了键，就这样一直折磨着他，气得纱夏咬牙切齿、满脸通红。终于，就是湊崎先生自己也不耐烦了，他挥开纱夏，亲自来打这个电话，结果同样未能接通。到了傍晚，纱夏在湊崎先生的指挥下又打了一次，嘀嘀嘀，从电话另一端传来的依然是那个自动应答的声音。

湊崎先生感到奇怪，于是他挨个打电话给他的三个姐姐，其中只有最小的姐姐还留在家乡，她告诉他，老父近日因为高血压住院了，为了方便每天同去医院照顾，母亲暂时住在她家里。湊崎先生向他姐姐详细嘱咐了该如何安抚母亲情绪、如何照顾病人饮食，对乡下的医疗系统和城市的差距评价了一通，又热心表示如果老人负担住院费有困难，他愿意出来主持号召姐弟们各出一份，云云。

挂了电话，湊崎先生向纱夏和南宣布新的变化。“我们不回乡下了，改去别的地方自驾游。”他说，“这种越野车买回来不好好开一下可是会熬坏的。”

看着两人如此折腾了半天，南对出游的兴奋感稍微冷了下来，想到母亲很可能并不愿意和他们一起去这趟旅行（既然她在跟大胡子谈恋爱）。果然，妈妈表达完兴奋的心情后，语气惋惜地向湊崎先生推脱道，书店最近策划着新的活动，她在这些策划中担当了一个重要角色，所以得和书店那边协调好时间才行。

湊崎先生一副满不在乎的表情，似乎并不相信书店真有什么重要事情，非得留住她才办得成。他说：“要是你不知道该怎样跟你的店长说，就把他的电话给我吧，我来跟他说好了。”

“我明天先去店里商量看看吧。”南的母亲说，“再说，你不也还没做好计划嘛，起码得先知道要去几天。”她笑着和湊崎先生打趣，“你也太心急了，现在就急哄哄的，孩子们今天晚上就得兴奋得睡不着了。”

可是等湊崎先生决定好了目的地之后，南的母亲又以这样那样的借口将旅行拖延了好几次，湊崎先生不明所以，只是非常生气，南的母亲只是低声说着“实在没有办法呀……”这样的话，并不和他正面对抗。这两个人的顽固都非同一般，他们翻来覆去拌嘴，就是无法让事情有一个确定的结果。最后，一天晚上，湊崎先生大声命令纱夏马上收拾好自己的行李，自己则大步走上楼梯上了二楼，过了一会儿，他提着行李箱一手扯着纱夏胳膊出了家门。

南感到很不安，但妈妈却镇定自若。她在客厅看了一会儿电视剧，便上楼睡觉去了，南只好也回到自己房间。过了不知道多久，睡意朦胧中，南被一阵动静惊醒，她打开房门走出去，刚好看见拉着行李箱的纱夏。湊崎先生带着纱夏回来了。纱夏看见南，把食指举到唇边朝她示意。南猜到纱夏有话要和她说，便在房间里等待着外面的声响平息，一会儿之后，房门被轻轻敲了敲。

“是我。”纱夏打开门，悄声说，蹑手蹑脚地又把门关上了。

“你们怎么又回来了？”

纱夏来到南床边单膝跪下，压低声音说，“刚才在路上，车子碾到大胡子了。” 他补充道，“教阿姨踩自行车的那位。”

“碾到？”南吓了一跳。

“不知道怎么回事。驶过书店前面的时候，听到车尾咚的一声被人敲了一下，停下车一看，那个大胡子就一瘸一拐地走上来，说被爸爸碾到脚背了。”

“报警了吗？”

“没有。爸爸载着他去了医院检查，脱了鞋子看不出来，但医生一按，大胡子就喊痛，不过爸爸不相信他，还说就算被碾到脚也是大胡子自己的错，没等检查完，就丢下他带着我回家了。”纱夏说。

“你觉得……会是妈妈这样让他做的吗？”

他们接着讨论了一阵，想搞清楚事件的真相，可越是思考，阴谋论、罗曼蒂克、冒险还有令人不安的对流氓地痞的想象越是像藤蔓疯长，将栅栏后面的一个神秘世界掩盖得严严密密。 

唯一可以确定的是，这次意外触到了湊崎先生的霉头，他冷落了这辆新车，没有再提旅行的事。再然后，南和纱夏的暑假结束了。


	3. 投奔黑夜

夏至以后，白昼渐短。为了将新学期家政课的课外实习学分拿到手，南和纱夏一起接下了给家里做晚饭的任务。他们一放学就往商店街跑，等提着食材袋子一路迎着落日走到家门口时，照着他们的那面蓝天就已经在不经不觉间被晚霞染成如梦一般、浑然的玫瑰色。

一天，他们买菜遇上超市热闹的会员日，回家比平常晚了些，在路上意外跟湊崎先生和南的母亲擦肩而过。疾驰的汽车在一瞥的余光里惊鸿一掠，两人映在车窗上的姿态异常严肃冷漠，仿佛两座冰冷的胸像，南惊诧地抬眼，只见大红色轿车向美艳黄昏那模糊的地平线急驰，铁水般的赤橙夕光抛落光滑锃亮的金属面上，又在一瞬间壮烈地四溅开去，给这个画面涂上一抹不祥的色彩。其时成人幕布后面的运转对十四岁的中学生来说尚且是个诡秘的谜团，他们一路上忐忑不安，以为出了什么大事，但回家之后，餐桌上又风平浪静，只是从那一天起，傍晚时候，湊崎先生三五不时就会去书店接南的母亲下班回家。

不过，也还有一些眼见的裂缝暴露出来。有一个晚上，湊崎先生和南的母亲在客厅吵了起来，南在房间里听见他们急急地交谈，隔着房门，那些字句显得模糊不清，仿佛只是一些忽大忽小，忽高忽低的奇怪声音，它们忽而像蝉一样齐齐安静，又忽而重新响起，伴随着拖鞋在客厅踱步的啪嗒啪嗒声，变得更急、更喧嚣，突然——像一个惊叹号——门砰的一声被用力地扇响——结束了这个段落。响声回荡着，沉寂下来，屋里一片安静，南和纱夏隔了一会儿悄悄走出来看，家里空无一人，湊崎先生和南的母亲一起出去了。然后，到了晚上九点，外面下起了雨，湊崎先生独自从外面回来，他脸色阴沉，看也没看坐在沙发上等待的南和纱夏一眼，径自走上二楼。妈妈又过了一个小时才回家来。她表情麻木，看起来有些疲惫，看见南和纱夏，她说：“作业都写好了吗？有时间就看看书，别闲坐着。”把他们赶回了各自房间。

南本想等妈妈上楼之后去和纱夏聊一下这件事，但是直到夜深，从门缝透进来的灯光还是没有熄灭。南走近房门，听见妈妈在客厅里叹气。假如妈妈的孩子不是南，而是别的人，那个人在这个时候会怎么办呢？南站在门后默默地想。但她只是毫无办法的她自己，所以她轻手轻脚地离开房门，钻回被窝，正如她没有听到过妈妈叹气那样。

次日南和纱夏没有去学校，因为——那是刚换上秋季校服不久的事——南班上接连有人发水痘，校方为了给课室消毒，让他们班单独停课一天。南跟纱夏讲了这个消息，纱夏听了之后咬着下唇若有所思。南猜他一定在打什么主意，果然，走到家门前，他神神秘秘地伸手将南拦住，凑到她耳边说：“南，等下别对他们说这件事，明天我们就照常出门，然后自由活动……”

南说：“可是你又没有停课——”

纱夏歪着头从容地看着她，炫耀般缓缓向她展示一个狡黠的明亮笑容。

第二天他们按照计划来到校前陡坡下面的巴士站，车开时刚好是自习课开始的时间，钟声从学校的方向传来，听起来有些遥远。南从车窗里往外看，望着熟悉的街景咻咻退到身后。沿路穿着学生制服的人只有南和纱夏，偶尔有行人抬头发现窗边的她，探询的目光便一直追随着车窗直到远去。你要到哪里去干什么？那些目光像是这样问道。那些逃学的学生一般会去哪里玩呢？现在南也开始好奇这个问题了。不过，她和纱夏的目的地没有什么神秘，就只是他们打羽毛球的公园后面的河而已。——沿着这条河一直走，会走到哪里去？南从没有去过，想去看一看。

“纱夏，记不记得去年夏天我们是怎么玩的？”

“当然了。”纱夏勾起嘴角淡淡一笑。

去年暑假，妈妈也许是希望南可以和纱夏变得亲近，特地允许南不用留在家里学习，而是跟着纱夏像一般孩子那样到大街上去乱跑，偷偷在大人看不见的地方做一些孩子气的危险事情。那时他们常常中午吃过饭，便戴上帽子、背上水壶，到外面去跟踪路上的人。陌生人神秘的活动常使他们好奇不已，隔着一段距离，他们悄悄缀在别人后面，走到完全陌生的街道上，走进从没去过的商场或者社区里。有好几次他们几乎迷路，最后靠着问路化险为夷。这样的冒险他们进行了很多次，到了开学的时候，两个人都比暑假前晒黑了很多。

“为什么今年暑假的时候我们没有再那样干了呢？”

“再干那种事可不行，现在我们都长大了，会被人当成小混混抓起来教训的。”

南轻笑：“那时候的衣服，你现在都穿不下了吧。”

纱夏露出有些怀念的表情，但他马上伸了个懒腰，打破了感伤的气氛。

“早就穿不下啦。” 他轻快地说。

他们在公园前下了车，沿着河堤往前走。阳光温和，薄云点缀着浅灰色的天空，清晨的微寒还未完全消融，偶尔迎面吹来一阵干燥的凉风。两人走了没多久，看见连锁便利店的招牌，便穿过马路去买点温热的东西吃。年轻的职员姐姐不时朝他们看两眼，过了一会儿，她走过来，问他们是不是在离家出走。纱夏朝她露出人畜无害的笑：“我们就是没来过这边，想看看这里有什么。”

“欸，果然是中学生。”职员姐姐轻叹，笑着说：“哪里都一样啦，都是民居、办公楼、商业街……就算去了北海道，跟这里也不会有很大区别的。”

“我知道，但还是想看看。”南说。

职员姐姐告诉他们：“你们待会儿还会继续沿着河边走吧？那待会儿走到你们看见路边有一栋奇怪的房子时，就不要再往前了，再往前就是物流仓储区，那里没什么可看的，都是大仓库，再过去，就是镇郊，只有公路和荒草。看见水闸的时候，你们就穿过马路走回来这边人行道。水闸后面是河的支流。你们沿着支流走，就可以绕回镇中心了。”

“水闸长什么样？”纱夏问。

“等下你们就看见了。”职员姐姐卖了个关子，又对他们笑着说， “放心，一定不会错过的。”

结果水闸是建在四根高柱上一栋小小的、由一把白色楼梯上去的一层白色小楼房。房子方方正正，楼下围着一圈草地，因为今年秋天来得早的缘故，现在颜色已经相当斑驳，草地上种了几棵树，叶子也已经转黄。一个女人牵着一条小白狗在草地上面玩耍，狗咧着嘴在短短的草茬上打着滚，蹭着短毛的后背，女人蹲下来用手指在它肚皮上画圈，这下狗更高兴了，嘴里发出哈哈哈的气声。在上面的白色房子，像是一间办公室，室内靠窗处放了棵半人高的盆栽，枝叶的影子在茶色的玻璃里影影绰绰；办公室外面的廊道上，两个中年男人，一个秃头，一个戴着眼镜，靠在向主河道的栏杆上吸烟。

天空变亮了，明净的阳光洒下来，南眯着眼睛迎着光线往建筑上面看，听见纱夏在旁边说：“我有预感，我以后也许就会在这里工作。”

“什么？”

“那个戴眼镜的男人，以后就是我。”纱夏说，“万一你妈妈和我爸爸分手，我爸不让我念高中、把我踢出去了，我就来这里，问他们招不招杂工。”

“以后你就知道哪里能找到我了。到时候我每天就像他那样趴在栏杆上往外看，要是看见你碰巧从这里路过，我就这样远远地挥一挥手。”他夸张地摆起手臂，做了个滑稽的动作。

“不会的……”南说，不知道该说什么才好。

纱夏转头看着南，又朝她露出他常有的那种顽皮的笑容，仿佛刚刚只是在和她开玩笑。他向前助跑几步，轻轻一跃，抬手把树上一片摇摇欲坠的黄叶夹在指间。他把摘下的树叶举在眼前端详了一会儿，转身把树叶塞到南手里，笑着说：“南，这个小镇的边缘，我和你来过了。”

南摊开手掌，鼓起脸颊向手心一吹，树叶打着旋飘了起来，很快，又安静地落到地上。

他们走到水闸后面，河的支流——先前隐藏在路面之下的水体——敞露出来了，河面几无波澜，在阳光照耀下反射出一小片一小片的亮白。他们沿河走了一段，看见图书馆，就走了进去。馆内阴凉无人，他们放轻脚步，在林立的书架丛间幽静的阴影里静静穿行。纱夏跟在南后面几步，漫不经心地伸出手，指尖滑过一行又一行起起伏伏、紧贴着彼此的光滑书脊。偶尔他也会被远处的什么吸引走了过去，但很快就又穿过一排排书架快步折返回来，宁静中响起一两声他的橡胶鞋底磨蹭地板发出的吱嘎声。

南随手从儿童书架上取下一本书，问他：“小时候读过安房直子的童话故事吗？”

“当然了，我小时候也不是没人管的野孩子啊。”

南唇角勾起一点调皮的笑，说：“那我考考你。”

她翻开书看了看，合上书问他：“卖杂烩的老爹的徒弟是什么动物？A秋田犬，B柴犬，C狸。”

纱夏听完就笑，问：“谁是卖杂烩的老爹？”

南也笑了：“你还说自己看过呢。”

她翻着书，把故事内容精简了一下，在空旷的图书室里小声讲给纱夏听。纱夏把手肘架到书架夹层上，托着腮专注地看着南。

南讲完，抬头遇上纱夏凝视着她的深蜜色的眼眸，不知怎地，顿时有些手足无措，连忙抛了个问题问他：“课后抽查——卖杂烩的老爹的女儿叫什么名字？”

纱夏看着她，想也不想就脱口而出：“雪女。”

“你根本没认真听吧。”南又好气又好笑，又莫名感到脸上发热。

纱夏垂眸淡淡一笑，吹了吹额上垂下来的发丝，向南走过来，“那她叫什么来着？”

他挨近过来，南不自觉地把脸垂低了。

“叫千代。”她三心两意地说。

纱夏握住南拿书的手，翻出南用拇指夹住的那页，另一边手臂环过南，伸手用食指划过书页，找到了答案。

他的指尖顿住，然后他轻轻地说：“噢，是美代。”

他们对望了一眼，又突然像是被火烫到似的，在一瞬间同时移开视线。

纱夏放开手，退开一步。南低着头把书放回架上，把几本乱掉顺序的书重新排了排。两个人默默无言站着，然后他们继续往前走，过了一会儿，又低声说起别的话题来。

南跟纱夏很亲，南知道纱夏一定也是这样想。不过纱夏从来没有像班上那些男孩一样，把鲁莽的话写进便签条，贴在零食上，趁她上学之前偷偷放到她的抽屉里去。在南值日的日子，纱夏会来她班上等她，当他看见南将这些别人送的礼物放上桌面、撕下纸条、让他们自行招领时，他只是微微一笑；就像南和纱夏一起放学时，发现有不认识的女孩跟在后面偷偷看他一样。他们之间不需要做任何添补和删减，既没有多余，也不欠缺什么。要是有一天，他们突然像其他人那样做起那些奇奇怪怪的事情来，那就太不自然、太滑稽了。

*

母亲的离去没有预兆，她想要不惊动任何人地走，于是就这么说吧，在那个星期天的早晨，秋日的一个暗蓝清晨，她，秘密潜逃了。可惜纱夏在不恰当的时间出现在不恰当的地点：大概四五点的时候，他醒来上了一趟洗手间，出来时恰好撞见她抱着行李箱从二楼楼梯上走下来。

早上好啊……这么早，您是要去哪里？他问。我去旅游几天，她低声说。南呢？南不去吗？他问。南就拜托你了，让她好好学习，不要贪玩。

纱夏应了一句，回房睡觉去了。起床之后，他反应过来，觉得有点奇怪，不过他没有马上告诉南，而是先找他的父亲打探。湊崎先生说，随她去，不关你事。——当然了，他在发怒，真实的口吻应该比纱夏向南复述的还要更暴躁一些。纱夏得出结论，大人们一定是又吵架了，这让他稍微安心下来，于是才将事情从头到尾告诉南。南很不安，觉得在湊崎先生面前自己处境尴尬。纱夏提起上次湊崎先生和南母亲吵架之后出了门的事，他劝慰南说，等南母亲心情平复下来，她自然就会回家了。

头两天他们趁湊崎先生不在家时用固话打电话给南的母亲，电话总是打不通。纱夏说，大概是在国外，可能是在韩国，那么，就是要去一个星期了。结果一个星期之后他们再打，电话还是不通。这次纱夏说，也许是在夏威夷。

不过大家的头脑也差不多该清醒过来了。一天，湊崎先生去了书店——不久前，他在忧心忡忡的南和纱夏面前，尚能展示出一种稍显造作的休闲风度，仿佛看着他们暗地里着急挺有趣的，但就连他也不禁急躁起来，似乎事情的发展与他预想的并不一样，似乎多多少少觉察出自己被耍了——回来时怒气冲冲，他向他们宣布：她从书店里辞职了，就在去旅行之前。

南看着湊崎先生的嘴唇弯成一个微妙的弧度，这个弧度突然向着她扩大了，他恶狠狠地看着她，对她说：“南，你妈妈不要你了——”

纱夏猛地捂住南的双耳，把她的脑袋锢紧在怀里。

“嘘！”他惊慌地试图制止他的父亲。湊崎先生哈哈大笑。

纱夏搂住南急急离开客厅。湊崎先生在他们身后开了一瓶香槟，瓶塞弹出来，发出一声脆响。

“不错，操了一年，赚来个这么大的女儿。”湊崎先生粗鲁地说。

纱夏低声骂了一句脏话，他的胳膊紧紧搂住南，几乎是夹着她推着她，快步往南的房间走去。

周遭发生的事情像一部拙劣的戏剧，南可以指出许多看起来不真实、不合常理之处，而这部戏剧却真切地在上映着，他们别无选择地身处其中，眼看着情节越推进，越变得低劣下流，简直教人难以忍受。

湊崎先生先是有几天完全不出门，再是有几天完全不着家，接着，他把他的朋友叫到家里来陪他消愁，喝酒、说话，通宵达旦，也向他们介绍南和纱夏——这是我的儿子，对，他妈生下他就跑了，是啊，一个人养大他很辛苦，骨子里有些邪性，毫无感恩，这是我养女，她妈妈也跑了，跟我说是去旅游，谁知道怎么回事，早就感觉外面有人了，对她这么好，到底还是防不住——南和纱夏不知所措地接受这些人从头到脚的打量，当人们越同情湊崎先生，看着南和纱夏的眼神就越像是在找在他们外表上显现出来的、不负责任的母亲留下的某种心理或者精神性的缺陷。不过，他们倒宁愿被这样看待，有时湊崎先生也会带回家一些很有同情心的女性，她们急切地在湊崎先生面前将他们不想要的关爱硬塞给他们，亲切地拉住他们的手腕，捏他们的肩，夸他们长得漂亮、被教养得伶俐乖巧，装作很了解他们，说父慈子孝，湊崎先生真是个好爸爸——这对他们来说，才真真是倒胃口呢。

有一次，湊崎先生将南和纱夏带去和他的朋友们一起吃饭，过程中大人们大肆讨论南和纱夏的母亲，谈论他们的性情，谈论如何驯服中二期的少年，谈论如何让他们懂得感恩，南和纱夏如坐针毡，只得垂着头，将地上的一团纸巾踢来踢去、相互传球。这件事之后，湊崎先生又有一次叫他们去类似的场合，纱夏便说，他和南不去。湊崎先生说他不是在征求他们的意愿，可是纱夏态度很坚决。湊崎先生发火了，当着南的面扇了纱夏一巴掌，那声音响得惊人。南惊呆了。纱夏首先反应过来，对她说，南，回房间去。南不敢看湊崎先生，只是愣愣地看着纱夏红了一大片的脸。快，纱夏催促道。南不自觉地听从他的话，梦游般回到了自己房间。

隔着房门，南听见湊崎先生骂道：“好久没打你，又开始不听话了吗？” 这声音有时南还会在梦里听见。南一直记得这一天，它的起始是这么微不足道，却恶化成一桩暴力事件，而且是他们生活的一个转折性的节点：从这一个节点开始，纱夏开始挨打了。然后，这个家变得更加冷酷，因为提供给他们的没有什么可以和解、可以妥协、可以屈服，所以他们只好以一种抗争姿态来忍受一切，而他们表现得越是坚强，施加他们身上的便越是残忍，直到他们忍无可忍，从家里逃了出去。


	4. 投奔黑夜

地下铁出口的阶梯上铺着一张长长的防水地毯，南低着头拾级而上，快要走到顶时，外面冬日淡白色的朦胧日光映亮她的脸庞，她抬起头，看见那个等着她的少年。

纱夏紧紧夹着胳膊，双手深深插进外套口袋，半张脸裹在南给他织的浅灰色围巾里，一副冷得够呛的样子。他看见南，便迎了上去，自然地伸手接过南背着的背包。

“东西拿到了吧——冷不冷？”他掂了掂背包，自己背了上去，蹙着眉问她。

“不冷。”南摇了摇头，又觉得有些好笑，微微弯了唇角，“为什么不在站内等？你看起来很冷。”

“怕人多看不见你——我刚刚到的，不冷。”纱夏说着往站外走，迎面一阵寒风，让他打了个小小的喷嚏。

南静静看着他，安抚般伸手触了触他的手肘，说：“其实你可以在家里等。”

纱夏皱眉，“太重了。”

一支酒能有多重？“不重。”

“怕你摔跤。”纱夏又说。

南失笑：“不会摔。”

纱夏哑口无言，他眨了眨眼，露出稍微有点委屈的神情，抿着唇转过脸来看南。

南忍不住一笑。纱夏便也弯起嘴角。

“因为我想来。”他轻声说，栗色的眼睛戏谑地弯了起来。这下轮到南没话说了。

装在背包里的东西，是纱夏冒用大人身份信息，在一个标价低廉到令人怎么想都觉得是卖假货的网站上，用邮寄汇款方式试试看买来的红酒。虽然家里没有其他人——湊崎先生现在几乎每天都早出晚归，而且似乎也不太会中途突然跑回家来——但为了保险起见，南拜托了同班关系好的同学，把送达地址写到对方家里。这天早上，同学打电话过来，通知南邮包寄到了，南放下话筒，马上穿上外套出门去取。出门时她没说让纱夏在家等她，所以在出口看见纱夏，南倒也没有太惊讶。

走出车站，地面铺了一层细沙般的白雪。一定是刚刚又下过一场雪。他们的鞋子踩在雪上发出细微的喀嚓声，远远近近的路面在阳光下偶尔一闪盐矿般的光彩，诱惑着行人贪图景色不觉间脚下打滑，南轻轻捏着纱夏的衣袖提防着他滑倒，直到走进家里玄关，才松出一口气。

纱夏迫不及待地走到酒柜前，把背包里的酒拿出来放在边上，又小心翼翼地将另一瓶酒从酒柜里取出来，和它并在一起比较。

“几乎一模一样。”南小声感叹。

纱夏把那瓶假酒放进空出来的位置，咧嘴一笑。

“走吧……现在就拿去卖掉。”他压低声音说。

寒假开始之后，纱夏与他父亲之间的敌对关系到达了一个新的紧张程度。看到纱夏的期末成绩单和旷课记录，湊崎先生觉得他先前对纱夏“太放任了”，现在他想要治服他像治服一匹烈马、一只鹰、一条不驯的野狗；他用语言打压他，强迫他遵守一些专断的奇怪规矩，动辄打他巴掌、敲他的头。纱夏无可奈何，但决心在他父亲面前保持镇静，绝不露出软弱的一面，以免给予他父亲邪恶的满足，也就是说，他开始单方面和他父亲冷战；可是这么一来，就有一个迫切的实际问题难以解决——生活费快花完了，他没有办法放下身段向湊崎先生要。与此同时，湊崎先生忙着他自己的事，压根不回家吃饭，因此完全忘了要给孩子们伙食费——又或者是就等着他们服软投降，因此乐得装作忘记。在弹尽粮绝之前，纱夏想到了办法，他把湊崎先生酒柜里面的酒类都记录下来，跑去收购烟酒礼品的地方询价，又从网上买来便宜的假货，将酒柜里面的真酒掉包出来，偷带出去卖掉，就这样跑了几趟，把他们的伙食费“赚”到了手。尽管做这种事使他们心里有些不安，但一次、两次、三次……像穿一双不太舒适的鞋子，穿久了也逐渐熟悉、适应了这种不快的感觉。

自从南的母亲出走以后，这个家的磁场对南和纱夏来说就变得不太舒服，湊崎先生那看不见的阴影在屋里徘徊，有时电器发出的一点响动，都能把他们惊得后背一颤。与其待在家里，他们情愿出门去。天色阴沉的日子，他们避开路面泥泞的融雪，挑干净的地方走，让道路指引他们，决定是去图书馆，还是哪一家书店或饮料铺。在这个又冷又湿的冬天，进门之前要记住双脚先在门垫上磨蹭几下，刮去鞋底的雪泥。南和纱夏一般都能在人少的角落找到一张空着的桌子，他们面对面坐着，将书包放到一旁，解开蓬松的毛线围巾，脱下手套，搓搓手掌，把作业和课本摊到面前。室内暖气在玻璃上熏出一层浅白的水雾，映着窗外冬日那灰白调的街景，看起来格外沉着安宁。他们有时低声交谈，微微一笑，神情里半是温柔半是忧郁。偶尔天气放晴，他们便走出室外闲逛，晒晒太阳，抖一抖身上的寒意。之前走过的河边，南和纱夏现在更常走了，一些从没去过的街区里，他们现在也大胆地穿进去，凭方向感去判断大致方位，然后摸索着，最终走到熟悉的道路上来。在陌生的地区游荡有点像是流浪，自打把家里的东西拿出去卖，他们渐渐懂得了做野孩子的滋味——自由中夹带着一丝挥不开的忧思愁绪。

后来有一回，湊崎先生的一个女朋友来他们家做客，碰见南和纱夏从外面回家，她见他们冻得有些狼狈的模样，问他们刚才是不是在打雪仗，纱夏灵机一动，对她说他们在帮邻居铲雪、清理车道以赚取生活费。湊崎先生觉得很丢脸，事后他从钱包里数出一沓钱塞给他们，禁止他们再打零工。困扰南和纱夏很久的这件事情，就这样以一种出乎意外的方式得到了解决。但在那之后，纱夏还是将湊崎先生的酒偷偷换出去卖了几次。既然湊崎先生自顾自地发了好几通脾气，却还没有破解假酒之谜——“多攒点钱对我们又没有坏处，不是吗？”纱夏狡猾地挤了挤眼。

他们迫切地想要变得更加独立、更加成熟。不下雪的时候，他们六点起床锻炼身体和意志。在冻成结实一块的黝黑夜空注视下，南和纱夏系紧鞋带，走出家门，转一转脚踝，便从家门口，一路慢跑到两个街区外的小公园去。南跟在纱夏身后，听见他们的脚步声渐渐叠合成一个，低沉单调的足音在安静的街道上回荡，左脚，右脚，左脚，右脚，不断重复着，似乎包含着某种协和的节奏。

天空转蓝了，分不清是清晨还是傍晚，在小公园里，黑沉沉的灌木抱膝蹲在暗嗳的光线中，半梦半醒地围观着二人。南替纱夏抱着围巾和外套，在他练习引体向上时给他数数，数着数着想起小时候电视儿童台上播过的谜语歌：一二三四五，六七八九十，变成鼬鼠的狸猫，螃蟹在捉蚊子，秋刀鱼们过节日，筷子的小故事……

“什么嘛，南！这是什么怪歌！”纱夏从单杠上滑了下来，笑声清朗，“不算不算！再来一遍！这次你要好好数啊！”

纱夏做完，就轮到南了。纱夏在高的单杠上做，南在低的单杠上做。南从单杠上一下来，纱夏便抓着怀里的外套一甩，给南披上，高高兴兴地对她说：“走吧，去吃拉面了！”他捉住她的手腕举高她的手臂，“拉面别动队，出发！”

从昨夜亮到现在的橙黄的路灯突然齐齐熄灭，地平线已经朦朦胧胧亮起来了，天空呈现出漂亮的海蓝色，冬日的早晨半梦半醒着，他们急匆匆地穿过那梦的部分——深海般安静的梦幻的青蓝色街道——到醒的部分——揭开热汤桶盖腾起滚滚白雾的拉面摊车那里去。在这个寒假里，南的脚上陆续长了五个冻疮没有跟纱夏说，可是每当这个时候，她还是觉得满心欢喜。

*

母亲出走之后，南曾设想过自己的境况会变得非常悲惨——一个寄人篱下的孤女，有随时被撵出门去的危险。然而湊崎先生性格阴晴不定，心思幽秘难测，他有时会用油滑得令人汗毛倒竖的阿臾语气对她说话，与此同时却总是对自己的儿子恶语相向，他偶尔在自己买衣服的时候不费心地替纱夏捎上一两套，但特意托自己的女性朋友给南打理衣柜，各种各样的成套的精致内衣、长短吊带袜子塞满南的抽屉，装得满满当当的印着品牌商标的购物袋才拎进房间，里面的衣服鞋子还没有穿上一轮，新的一袋就又送了过来。

南觉得自己理应感谢他，事实上却更多地感到困扰和不快，觉得自己做了湊崎先生打压纱夏的工具。幸而纱夏还是一如既往——在这样的家庭环境下，居然长出纱夏这样开朗性格的人，南觉得很神奇。而纱夏是这样说的：“我像妈妈。”

这句玩笑话提醒了南，她拉开母亲从前放诗稿的抽屉，竟发现空空的抽屉里面放了一张仔细叠成心形的信纸。南很激动，隔了几天才鼓起勇气让纱夏替她拆开看，结果里面只有一行字，写着：对不起。

那天晚上南无法入睡，她抱着枕头敲开了纱夏的房门，问他可不可以一起睡，纱夏迟疑了一下，不过很快就让开身让她进去。睡前他们说了很多话，纱夏讲他的童年往事，讲他和父亲之间有过的不愉快，南讲她和妈妈各地辗转的经历，讲她们和其他亲戚的矛盾。中途，听见湊崎先生带着他的朋友回来，他们一度安静了一会儿，但谁都没睡着，没多久便又放胆低声聊起来。

南的声音变得沙哑了，身体卷起一道乏力和疲累的浪潮，一开始她以为是因为熬夜，然后发觉内裤似乎湿了一块——她的月经一直来得不太规律，书上说是因为年纪还小——南预感到不妙。她仰躺着，看着漆黑的天花板，试图感受体液的流向，心里七上八下地交战，然后她对纱夏说：“我内裤好像湿了……”

纱夏愣住了，看着她，期期艾艾地说：“不要怕，是正常生理现象……”

“我知道，但关键是，怎么办？”南自言自语道。生理用品都在她房间内的卫生间里，但要是回房去拿，很难不被客厅的人注意到……不过，首先得确定一下。“纱夏，我开一下灯，你不要睁开眼睛。”

南把床头灯打开，起身跪在床上，将裤子连同内裤一起脱到大腿，低头看了一眼。糟糕。糟糕。糟糕。她穿上裤子，纱夏正在旁边双手捂住眼睛，她拉开纱夏的手臂，俯视着纱夏紧张的脸。

“我月经来了。”说完，她轻轻咬住嘴唇。

他们度过了兵荒马乱的一夜，过后却是平静的清早。南醒来时，纱夏正站在窗前，将两面窗帘拉开一个间隙，鹅黄色的日光顿时从这个方形照了进来，像个光匣子将他装在里面。他已经换上校服了，白衬衫的领子千纸鹤似的支棱着，他侧过身避过阳光的直照，低头将胸前两道柔顺的青色领带缠在指间，仔细地、慢条斯理地系起领带。在晨光之中，他的睫毛纤长、根根分明，垂下来半遮着眼睛，少女般微微撅起的薄薄的上唇——与他那极英挺的鼻子形成反差——唇色尤其娇妍，使他看起来纤细多情又任性骄矜。

南睡眼惺忪地看着他，意识停留在半梦半醒之间，忽而一转眼，发觉纱夏已经系好领带了。他一只手撑在窗上，侧着头看着窗外，回过头来看了南一眼，看见她醒了，朝她一笑，小声问：“听到了吗？”

“什么？”

他看向窗外，把窗帘拉得更开些：“刚才有鸟在叫——果然，已经是春天了。”

南靠着床头坐起来，抱着被子留恋着上面温暖柔软的触感，过了一会儿渐渐清醒了，看见纱夏伏在床沿看着她。

“怎么样？现在血流得厉害吗？”他温温柔柔地问。

南不禁发窘，可是不起床不行了，她推开身上的棉被，在她身下是昨夜他们一层层铺上去的被子，最上面那一床已经被揉皱了，正中央染着椭圆形的黯哑的深色血迹，好大一片，简直就像国旗上的太阳。

纱夏肃然起敬地看着，伸手用拇指轻轻蹭了蹭她的脸颊：“哇，你睡在血泊里，却像一个公主那样醒来。”

他借给南一条运动裤，让她在被窝里换掉裤子，然后用那条染了血的被子包住，塞进衣柜里，留待周末的时候一并洗掉。

“像杀人犯一样。”纱夏轻声说着，把衣柜门合上。

他们都以为这一个手忙脚乱的笨拙夜晚再过几天，就会咻的一下蒸发在烘干机的深处，简单、轻易、理所当然，就如同周四后面是周五、周五后面是周六那样。但没想到一只昨夜从一个醉汉——那是湊崎先生的一个朋友——身上滚落的镶钻袖扣成为了灾难的引子。

出门之前，纱夏穿过客厅去给房子通风，他拉开窗帘、推开窗户，这时南从房间出来，看见地毯上有个亮闪闪的东西，指给纱夏看，纱夏把它捡起来看了一眼，顺手放上小茶几。之后他们就出门去了，不知道一出闹剧的帘幕正悄然拉开。

几个小时之后，当他们回到家里，迎接他们的是表情阴沉的湊崎先生。他从沙发上站起来，语气不善地走过来说：“昨天晚上过来的叔叔说丢了一只袖扣，被你们拿走了吗？”

纱夏问：“什么是袖扣？”

湊崎先生不耐烦地甩了一下手腕示意，又强调道：“镶钻的！”

纱夏反应过来，说：“早上我看到，就放在小茶几上了。”

“没有！”湊崎先生嚷道，“整个房子我都翻过了！没有！”

纱夏耸了耸肩：“那可能是被老鼠叼走了吧。我没有拿，南可以作证——”

话还没说完，湊崎先生就给了他一耳光，一切来得突然，纱夏反应不过来，懵然地看着他，湊崎先生一把揪住他的衣领往边上拽，纱夏不由得脚下一趔趄，他捂着脸颊不解地扭头看他父亲，而湊崎先生铁青着脸色，扯着他往过道上走，纱夏试图挣开，但少年和成年男子之间的体型差距，令他像是被狼叼住、几无还手之力的鹤。南又惊又怕地跟在他们身后，走到纱夏房间前。在纱夏房间里是一片被搜查过的景象，衣柜门全都敞开来了，早上他们放进衣柜里的那面染血的被子、那条染血的南的睡裤，像什么罪证一样平摊在纱夏的床上。南愣住了。

“你对她做了什么？”湊崎先生狠狠地揪住纱夏的耳朵，“你强奸了她？”

纱夏的脸一下子因为屈辱而涨得通红。湊崎先生扯下他的书包，把纱夏面朝下压到床上，骑到他背后，恶狠狠地给了他两拳。

“住手！”南喊道，“他什么都没做！是我月经来了。”

湊崎先生抬头，向她压低声音威胁：“只要你一天还住在这个家里，就不准勾引我儿子！”

“她没有！”纱夏愤怒地大喊。

湊崎先生马上又给了他一拳。

“在我的家里，不允许搞乱伦！”湊崎先生沉声咆哮。

他的话语回荡在房间里，显得周围寂静一片。湊崎先生检查完纱夏的口袋，从纱夏身上下来。他坐到纱夏旁边，交叉双臂，命令道：“你们，把书包里的东西倒出来，我要检查。”

纱夏缓慢地翻过身坐下，将身上凌乱的衬衫理整齐，用手背揩掉唇上破皮流出的血，没有理会父亲的话。南将书包放在地上，看着纱夏，也没有动弹。

湊崎先生皱起了眉头，不过这次他没有跟他们计较。他站起来，捡起纱夏和南的书包，粗鲁地拉开拉链往外倒，书本和各种文具咚咚地撞落地面，形成一座小山。湊崎先生翻开落在地上的书本，又仔细地将暗格和笔袋都摸了一遍，寻找那枚失落的袖扣，但没有找着。

南和纱夏冷淡地看着他，湊崎先生有些恼羞成怒了，脸色红了起来。从书堆里，他捡起一叠便签纸，拿到眼前逐张看了看，露出一个讥讽的笑容，说：“小小年纪……啧！”他一扬手，将那叠不同男生写给南的便签撒向她，踩着便签从南身旁擦过，走出了纱夏的房间。

南脑袋里还残留着嗡嗡的余震，她捂住了脸，过了一会儿，听见纱夏哑着嗓子说：“南，不要哭，不值得。”他以一种忍耐着痛苦的姿势爬在地上，替南将一张张便签捡了起来。他仿佛立誓般郑重地说：“我们一定要坚强……”

后来，又过了几天，他们回家的时候，看见一只乌鸦从家门前飞过，南马上追着乌鸦跑起来，纱夏急忙跟上，两个人追着乌鸦跑到一棵高树下。在接近树冠的地方，有一个盆状的鸟巢，粗枝向四方八面叉出，像是纷乱的行星环。鸦！鸦！鸦！黑色的大鸟扇动翅膀。南和纱夏仰头看着。那枚镶钻的袖扣会在乌鸦的巢里吗？不过，事到如今，什么袖扣不袖扣，已经无所谓了。


	5. 投奔黑夜

中二年级最后一个学期的期末考，最后一场考纱夏最不擅长的数学。南分到了和纱夏同一个考室，她坐在教室中后方，而他坐在前排靠右，考试期间座位间距拉得很宽，南只要抬起头，便能穿过半个课室的空间看见纱夏的后脑勺。

距离考试结束还有二十分钟，南百无聊赖地对着一条没有思路的题目唰唰转笔，心里很确定，就算再给她一个小时，她也无法将这道题解出来。这时有人起来交卷了。南抬头一看，是纱夏。已经是春天了，天气渐渐暖和，纱夏迫不及待地甩掉穿了一季的校服背心，久违的白衬衫看起来稍微有些宽松，笼着他单薄的身体，像是吊钟花那一层轻薄剔透的花瓣，衬衫下摆按照校规扎进灰色的西裤里，衬得他像一株修长的郁金香——南想起曾听班上的女孩子私下议论，在学校所有人之中，湊崎纱夏是把白衬衫穿得最干净漂亮的。纱夏步伐轻盈，三两步迈上讲台，在讲台边立住两条长腿，微微弯下腰，侧身和监考的老师轻声说话，青色的领带垂下来，轻轻晃动，而课室里安静极了，忽然间，竟令南觉得，这里所有女孩子都在偷偷看他。

纱夏交了卷，走下讲台，不经意地回头往考室瞥了一眼，看见了抬头看他的南。浅浅的笑容在他脸上浮现，他对她眨了眨眼，拉开门，轻飘飘地走进外边和煦的春日里去。教室门无声地合上，考室顿时暗了下来，这里还是一样的安静，但感觉更安静了。南回过头来再勉强自己去读试卷上的题目，上面的文字却像蚂蚁一样散开来，聚成花纹四处游走，她忍耐了又忍耐，终于叹了口气，将笔帽盖上，站起来，交卷。

洗手间在走廊末端，里面传来水龙头哗哗的流水声。南站在走道上等着。淡蓝的天空挂着几缕薄云，休闲地滑过学校的上空。洗手间里面的水声停住了，脚步声响起来，南垂着眼睛看着地上，一步、两步、三步，南抬起眼，和拐过墙来的纱夏对上视线。

他惊奇地一笑，又灵巧地挑了挑眉：“南，恭喜你生日。”

“谢谢。”南弯起唇角，“你早上已经说过了。”

“我偏要再说一次。”纱夏笑嘻嘻地说。

“对了，给你的礼物。”他从裤兜里掏出一样小物件，拿到南面前摊开手掌。

南道了谢，伸手去拿，纱夏却又收起手。

“回去再给你。被我在兜里揣得有点热……”他不好意思地笑。

“是指甲油吗？”

“现在学校里很流行这个，是不是？我看到很多女生都在偷偷涂。”

那就是你让班上的女孩帮你买的啰？南凉凉地想。

纱夏分明知道她喜欢什么的，乐高、零食、珍贵的扭蛋玩具、可爱的吊坠。可他现在是什么意思呢？因为纱夏的不用心，南心里暗暗生起一点坏脾气。

她故意对纱夏的礼物不置可否，屈起手指看着自己的指甲，自言自语般小声道：“会合适吗？”

纱夏像是出了神，两眼发直地看着她，目光跟随着她落到指甲上，神不守舍地捉起她的手也看了一眼。南愣住了，纱夏也愣住了，他连忙放开手，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

像是替自己的礼物辩解，纱夏说：“不喜欢也没关系。只是因为其他女孩子都有，想拿给你看看会不会喜欢……”他越说越小声，脸也红了起来。

“替我涂？”南把双手搭到走廊栏杆上，猫一样伸开十指，抬起眼睛看他。

“好啊。”纱夏松了口气地说。

他用牙齿撕破指甲油盒子外面的塑封，拆开包装。指甲油是深红色的，浓稠得像血。

纱夏旋开盖帽，语气里有些迟疑：“是不是有点儿太红了？”

南噗嗤一笑。纱夏也笑，然后他不说话了，把背躬下来给南染指甲。他的嘴唇因为专注而微微撅着，睫毛被日光染成金色，栗色的眼睛透出红棕色的宝石光泽。他做得很认真也很温柔，于是南在心里原谅了他。柔和的阳光暖洋洋地照着他们，南看着他，又抬头去看栏杆外面。外面是蓝的天，白的云，红色的田径场，青绿的蓬松的树……这个世界看起来那么的安宁、美丽、无忧无虑。南的心情变得柔软，她又快乐了。

她忽然想起和纱夏撞见妈妈向大胡子学骑自行车的事情，才一年时间，那时的夕阳却已经那么遥远。但当时的景色多么美丽啊，既美丽，又令人感觉有些悲伤。南想着远去的自行车上那两个人的背影，心里的话不知不觉脱口而出：“不知道妈妈这个时候会在哪里呢。”

纱夏正专心地用小刷子的边缘小心翼翼地给最后一个指甲着色，他头也不抬，轻轻地说：“会有一天在街上遇见的吧。”

他握起南的手，让她把手搭在他的手掌上，仔细端详着她的指甲，又忽然笑了笑。

“希望到时候也是像今天这样的好天气。”纱夏说。

下课铃响了，从教室里先是传出几声嘈杂，渐渐响成一片，然后教室门打开了，吵吵嚷嚷的学生们挤着彼此，潮水一般涌到走廊上来。有好些好奇的目光落在他们身上，纱夏不为所动地给南涂着指甲油，仿佛旁若无人，南藏在头发里面的双耳却悄悄红了起来。

有个不认识的男生朝他们走过来，大声问：“你们在干什么？”

纱夏像没听见似的，不理睬他。

那个男孩大模大样地走过来，手臂搭在了栏杆，饶有兴致地看着纱夏缓慢而细致地涂完最后一个手指甲。“喂，”他抬起下巴，把手张开来，对纱夏说：“也给我涂涂呗。”

纱夏笑了笑，说：“不行，这是我送给她的生日礼物。”

“今天你生日？”那男孩转脸看着南，“你是谁啊？叫什么名字？”

南被他呵斥似的语气冒犯到，抿着嘴唇没有答话。

男孩又问纱夏：“你们是什么关系？”

纱夏带起一点冷淡的笑：“关你什么事？”他轻声说，挽起南的胳膊快步向前走，把那人甩到身后。快到南的教室了，纱夏低头在她耳边说：“去收拾书包，我在楼梯口等你。”

纱夏放开手往前走去，南看着他大步流星的背影，回头望了望，那个没礼貌的男生还靠在栏杆上，双手揣在裤兜里朝这边看着。他看了南一眼。突然转过身，准备往这边走过来。南不知道他是要沿走廊往前走，还是要过来和自己搭话，她心里一跳，连忙钻进自己班的教室里。

回家路上，南问纱夏刚才那个人是谁。

补习社上认识的。纱夏这样说。

噢，补习班。——袖扣事件发生之后不久，湊崎先生就给纱夏找了个补习社，让老师代替他管教纱夏。每个上学日的晚上，纱夏放学后都要到补习班去，和别的学生一起吃饭、洗碗、听老师讲课，之后在补习班做完作业才能回家。

这家补习社就开在学校附近，在本地那些无法对付自己孩子的家长之中有一种特殊的名声，经营者据说是一名因为和学生打架而被辞退的前中学数学老师，他的教学理念是“对付不良学生必须使用极端手段”，因此被家长送到他手里去的，几乎都是些和街头暴力、小偷小摸行为纠缠不清的顽劣少年。纱夏被送到这里确实是杀鸡用牛刀了。他颇为得意地告诉南，补习社里面的学力测试，他一个人答对的题目比其他人加起来的都多。那个传说中的热血教师大概已经很久没有见过乖孩子了，因此对他格外照顾，给他额外辅导，害他常常总是很晚才能回家。但即使如此，在遵守补习社纪律上，纱夏也没能得到豁免。南听纱夏说过，补习班老师要求参加辅导的学生放学后十分钟内到补习社报到，而且最晚到的人还要罚做一百个掌上压。有好几次，放学后南从栏杆边往下看，看见一群男生像疏落的灰沉沉的雁阵狂飙呼啸着穿过校园直奔校门，她的纱夏也夹在其中，青色的领带飞舞，方方正正的黑色书包颠起来，一下下砸在背上。

回家路上，纱夏察觉南的表情有些凝重，他开玩笑地说：“怎么啦？那家伙吓到你了吗？”

南摇了摇头，过了一会儿，她小声问：“补习社的坏学生会不会欺负你？”

纱夏听了就笑，他说：“放心吧，没有人可以欺负我。”

说完，他又很温柔地对南说：“也没有人可以欺负你。”

纱夏看着她的眼神总是很真挚，南于是点了点头。

其实这段时间纱夏晚上不在家时，南一个人待在家里，总是感觉很不安。前段时间，有一次她出来装水，碰到在客厅喝酒的湊崎先生和他的朋友，湊崎先生脸色坨红，眼睛醉得水茫茫的，他拍了拍沙发，声音嘶哑地对她说：“小南，过来跟叔叔说说你日后的打算吧。”他的语气不太正经，像是含有一些居心不良的成分。南吓得心脏急跳，假装没听见，急匆匆地回到房间里去。她听见身后传来笑嘻嘻的声音，无疑他们是在笑她。但笑她什么呢？她为自己笨拙的应对羞耻得脸红了。那些笑声在她脑海里回荡着，他们的趣味她并不明白，他们发出的笑声却持久地折磨着她的神经，直到听见纱夏从外面回来，她惊惶、焦虑的心绪才平息下来。

这件事她没有跟纱夏说过。纱夏性格很要强，就算刚挨完打也假装若无其事，在她面前从来笑嘻嘻的。南不喜欢看见纱夏这个样子，他老是装作一副南的小哥哥、保护者的样子，但他不过也就比南早出生了三个月而已。

南知道纱夏内心很敏感、细腻，他是可以分享妈妈的诗歌的人，可是他现在却不得不混进粗粝的黑石堆里，和它们一起彼此撞来撞去。南有时会梦见自己靠在栏杆上俯瞰纱夏跑出校门，梦中的世界空空荡荡，陌生又荒凉，光是看他穿过一条马路，就有心惊胆战的感觉。

南已经有很多年没有做过什么美梦了。小时候和妈妈、外婆一起生活的时候，她总是梦见妈妈、外婆还有几个一起玩跳房子的小女孩，梦境平淡、琐碎、安稳。但后来，一些面目模糊的男人——那些叔叔、继父——持续地闯进她的梦里来，像是主人翁般对她和妈妈指手画脚、评头论足，或者更过分，他们什么都没有做，也不必做，只是存在着，就将南裹进了一个理所当然般被轻视的、又笨又傻又弱、碍手碍脚的小女孩的茧里，她小心翼翼、忐忑不安，怕在他们面前出丑露怯，可又想找寻机会好好表现一番，展现出自己的聪明机敏，好让他们对自己刮目相看，于是可以从那个茧里出来。

梦里的情景太真实了，一切发生得如此理所应当，仿佛是对某种现实的高度提炼，往往使南醒来后为自己潜意识里的卑微讨好感到深深屈辱和羞耻。其实事到如今，南已经很久没有梦见妈妈了，可是那些男人，一开始是由妈妈带过来的各种各样的男人，再之后是南自己遇到的学校里灰色制服的男孩，他们还留在那里，留在她潜意识的深处，像是向来如此，也将永远如是，是牢牢卡在河床里的一段沉重的树干，太空中质量很大的冷酷、丑陋、不友善的石头，混沌而无意义，却沉沉地坠在她的梦里，扭曲了周围的空间，使她轻如一粒沙尘,身不由己滑入灰色的漩涡。

在这些梦中人里面，只有纱夏是好的，梦见纱夏就只是梦见纱夏，不需要想纱夏心里会怎样想她，是不是漂亮，是不是太漂亮，是不是聪明，是不是太聪明……纱夏才不会管她是不是一个好女孩、乖女孩，他想都不会想，因为纱夏是和她一起的。

*

淡黄的新月躲在一缕薄云后面，朦朦胧胧透出温柔的光。在小公园里，纱夏半蹲着擦亮火柴，用手掌小心拢着火苗，低头挨个点燃地上的蜡烛。南静静地坐在长椅上，歪着头，把脸枕在自己的一只手掌上，看着纱夏。烛火摇曳，烛光昏黄，映着他的脸，看起来很温暖。

纱夏吹熄火柴，站起来。他退后几步，欣赏着自己布置的烛光，默默地笑了笑，然后他抬眼，看见了南。南看着他，他们对视。外面的行道树被风吹过，抖动稠密的枝叶，发出一阵令人脊背一凉的簌簌的声音，透明而微暗的风的影子流过纱夏蜜色的眼睛，他一瞬不瞬地看着她。南胸腔里涌起不知何来的风，她咬住下唇，止住一阵颤抖的冲动，眨了眨眼。纱夏垂下眼帘。地上有根蜡烛被风吹灭了，他蹲下来重新将它点上。

“许个愿吧，南。”他轻轻地说。

烛火扑闪着。

“风越来越大了。”纱夏抬头看着两边沙沙作响的摇晃的树荫。

南祈祷般交握双手，闭起眼睛，将额头贴在手上。她不知道该许什么愿望，她的愿望太多，内心也总是一片混乱，但纱夏在看着她呢，所以她乖乖地做了。

神啊，保佑我们吧。南祈祷。然后她想到自己要许什么愿望了。

希望纱夏的生日愿望可以实现，南想。她勾起唇角笑。

回家路上，新月跟着他们，穿过一丛又一丛树冠，纱夏走在南的身旁，他抬头望着月亮，轻轻哼着生日歌。片状的青灰色薄云被风驱赶着，急急掠过他们头顶的天空。纱夏把外套脱下来，披在南身上。

家里灯火通明。门前停着湊崎先生和他朋友的车。进门之前，南叫了纱夏一声，纱夏低下头看她。南身上还披着纱夏的外套，她把外套脱下来给他。“啊，差点忘了……”纱夏说着，笑了笑，正要伸手去接，南向前一步，将外套塞进他怀里，顺势隔着外套轻轻抱了他一下。她微微一笑：“晚安，明天见。”在纱夏反应过来之前，南轻巧地越过他走进门去。

客厅里空气混浊刺鼻，在一大团模糊的淡灰色烟气里，湊崎先生和几个面孔熟悉的男人坐在沙发上抽着烟。男人们身影裹在穿梭的烟雾里，神情紧绷，眼睛牢牢盯在电视屏幕上，那里正热火朝天播放着一场激烈的足球赛，电视声量被调得很大，比赛讲解员的声音震得人耳膜嗡嗡响。“哎呀！”大概是谁失分了，伴着电视里发出的一阵潮水般的鼓噪，湊崎先生大叫一声，将手里的啤酒罐敲在茶几上。趁着湊崎先生没空理会他们，南和纱夏连忙静悄悄地溜回各自房间。

自从袖扣事件之后，在湊崎先生面前，他们小心翼翼地保持距离，不敢展示一点儿亲近，因为湊崎先生一看到他们待在一起，就要往下三滥里想，就要责罚他们，而他们是很骄傲的，不能承受这样的侮辱。南觉得她和纱夏之间是很干净的，可是经湊崎先生那样一看就变得脏了。一想到当她和纱夏在一起时湊崎先生是怎样想她的，她就觉得毛骨悚然、恶心、反胃，像是湊崎先生强行掀开了她心灵的蔽体，将她一部分隐秘脆弱的皮肤暴露出来，将那部分的躯体劫走，并且糟蹋掉了。然而她还是要依靠他生活，这让她又不得不屈辱地，庆幸那件事之后湊崎先生在她面前又戴上了那个和蔼的假面——无论如何，他对她还是很慷慨的，纱夏去上补习社之后，湊崎先生还特地给她一笔生活费，让她自己在外面解决晚饭呢。

躺在床上，南想起了自己的母亲。如今她觉得自己仿佛能够理解她了。要是一个人的处境不幸到了一个程度，周围人的一点点善心都会变得非常重要，在这样的情况下，遇到的人只要还没有烂到人渣的程度，就还是很容易变成他的施恩者，让他不得不感恩戴恩、诚惶诚恐。南不知道自己该怎样看待湊崎先生，他为人自私虚伪，热衷于蝇营狗苟的行事，而且他对纱夏可真是坏透了，她鄙视他，而且想要将他当做敌人那样恨他，可他那些不那么坏的地方，那些让她直接或间接得到恩惠的地方，却总是将她刺痛。而对于令她陷入如此困窘境地的妈妈，南也无法怨恨起来。她知道母亲本来就是那种会拼命抓住救命的闪着虚幻金光的幸福稻草的人，对这样的人有什么可责怪的呢？南想，就算是大人，也会有背负一个包袱太久，累了而无法继续的时候，更何况，她和母亲的性情好像一直都合不来。妈妈也得想办法活下去啊，南这样想到，而她现在，不也正是如此吗？

一想到自己，南又痛苦起来。她才刚满十五岁，但常常感到自己和这个年龄数字相比可耻地成熟。她的心事太复杂、太沉重了。在学校里，她看着自己的同龄人，觉得自己像是戴着一个伪装自己和他们一样天真单纯的假面。她的内心正变得越来越卑鄙无耻，这件事连纱夏都不知道。我太可怕了！南想。她觉得自己像是隐匿在清白无辜的人群之中的一个罪犯。

现在已经很晚了，夜的寒意浸入人的住所，外面客厅不知从何时起已经安静下来，这个明亮的房间像是孤独地悬吊在一个空荡荡的黑暗宇宙里。在一片寂静中，南哭了。

*

刷牙的时候，南在镜子里看到了纱夏给她涂红的指甲。它们红得鲜艳惹眼，红得让她吃了一惊——她竟然差点忘记了它们的存在。

纱夏……南叹了口气，他忘了把洗甲水给她了。她又想，也有可能是……他该不会以为这东西用沐浴露就可以洗掉吧？

可不能让湊崎先生看见她染着这样的指甲到处晃……南不安地看着镜中的红色，担心在湊崎先生眼中这会变成她勾引男生的罪柄。

指甲油用酒精能擦掉吗？厨房里面有酒精，妈妈清洁的时候喜欢放一点来消毒。她得趁现在试一试。最好这法子行得通，不然明天早上还得赶在湊崎先生下楼之前出去买一趟。

南小心翼翼地推开房门，房间漏出的光将昏暗的门前映亮。外面静寂无声，她掩上身后房门，大胆沿过道走了出去，穿过漆黑中那一片狼藉的客厅，走进厨房，打开灯。

那瓶酒精原本放在架子上，可现在已经被上门清扫公司的员工收到不知道哪里去了。南紧张地拉出一个个抽屉，最后在洗碗盆下面的柜子里找到了它。她扯了一张厨房纸团成一团，蘸了酒精来擦洗指甲，红色的甲油遇到酒精马上就溶化了，南放下心来，忍不住微微一笑。

“你在干什么？”

身后传来湊崎先生的声音。南几乎跳起来，她回头一看，沙发上坐着一条漆黑的人影。那个人影向她走来，湊崎先生的脸从黑暗中浮现。

南不知道该如何回答，她没有反应，呆立在原地。

湊崎先生走进厨房，靠在一个柜台上。他的脸因为酒气而红得不太自然，脸皮微微浮肿，表情却很和蔼。看清了南在做的事，他笑了笑，两只水汪汪的大眼睛向上抬，看着她。

“继续啊……”他轻声说着，走过来，好心地扶起被南碰倒的酒精瓶。

一阵鸡皮疙瘩爬上南的手臂。她不敢看他，却又不得不看他。眼前的这张脸原本应当是很英俊的，当南看着这张脸，这张脸上那些亲切可爱的、和纱夏相似的部分便显现出来，让她不禁毛骨悚然，几乎就要发起抖来。

她猛地合了合眼，迫使自己冷静，又捏了一团新的纸巾，蘸了酒精低头继续洗甲油。

湊崎先生看着她的动作，时不时抬眼上下端详着她。

“你在学校里都染指甲的吗？”他开玩笑般问。

他的嗓音因为宿醉而低沉沙哑，有点像野兽，令南感到心惊胆战。

南不敢回答，湊崎先生又笑了笑，自言自语般说道：“你已经长大了啊。”

他转身走开去，从放酒杯的架子上取了两只酒杯下来，又往酒柜走。

南余光看到他的行动，却不知道他想干什么。

赶快洗完回房间就好了，她想。她实在无法忍受独自和湊崎先生相处，就算他看着慈眉善目的时候，也让她感觉非常危险。

正想着，湊崎先生就端着两杯酒过来了。

他走到南身旁。把酒杯往她面前推了推，对她说：“考考你的舌头，你尝一下，说说哪一杯好喝。”

南摇了摇头，心脏砰砰直跳，她加快了手上的动作。

湊崎先生把酒杯凑到她唇边：“来，尝一尝嘛。”

南紧抿着嘴唇，红酒倾了下来，淋湿她的下巴，酒液淅淅沥沥洒在衣襟上。

湊崎先生沉下脸来，他把酒杯往柜台上重重一放，从南身后捉住她的双手。

“非要这样是吧？”他沉声说，单手捉住南的双腕，把她的手按在水槽底部，另一只手拿起酒精浇在她的手上，接着他扯下一条抹布，粗鲁潦草地用力擦拭她的指尖。

好痛……手指都要折断了。可是南因为耻辱感而一言不发地忍耐着。

“臭婊子。”湊崎先生骂道，丢开抹布，从身后抱住了南。

他的动作太突然了，南脑海顿时一片空白，血液哗哗地涌到脸上，整个世界都变得很遥远，只听到心脏咚咚的响声，她完全呆住了，任凭湊崎先生双手在她身上乱摸。

“你发育得不怎么样啊，”湊崎先生捏着她的胸部说，“一点都不像你妈妈。是遗传了你爸爸的胸脯吗？”他一边捏，一边嘻嘻地笑。

南缓慢地反应过来，笨拙地用手肘打他，湊崎先生制住她的手肘，另一只手放到她腿间的位置揉了揉。

“这里被纱夏用过了吗？”湊崎先生说，“他那里很大吧，因为是我的儿子……”

纱夏……听到纱夏的名字，南的双腿忽然又有了力气，她扶住柜台，臀部猛地往后一顶，把湊崎先生撞开了。

南逃出厨房，走到客厅，朝纱夏房间的方向跑去。“纱夏！”她凄厉地叫了一声。

湊崎先生从她身后拉住了她。

“纱夏！”南又叫了一声。

湊崎先生捂住她的嘴巴，把她拖到沙发上。南咬他的手，不让他靠近，拼命用腿踢他，然后翻过沙发落到地上。

“纱夏！”她高声大叫。

湊崎先生绕过沙发走过来，一下掐住了她的脖子，南踢着腿慢慢瘫到地上，她没有放弃挣扎，双手在地上乱摸，想找到一罐啤酒砸他。

“臭婊子，快去死吧……”湊崎先生恶狠狠地说，捏着她的手越来越用力了。

客厅的灯突然打开了，湊崎先生放松了手上的力度，他转过头去。

南慢慢恢复过来，看见在客厅另一侧，纱夏只穿着一条睡裤，露出雪白的上身，他光着脚踏在地板上，惊诧地看着他们。

“纱夏……”南沙着声音叫他。

纱夏仿佛无意识般，将地上一个大花瓶举了起来。

“你干什么？”湊崎先生惊慌地问。

眼泪从纱夏眼睛里流了出来，他举着花瓶，缓慢地走过来，忽然用花瓶砸了湊崎先生的头。

“啊！”南捂住嘴，惊叫了一声。

纱夏砸得很用力，湊崎先生被敲得往前一倾，双手撑住地板，表情看起来受到了很大的痛楚。

纱夏眼神漠然地看着湊崎先生无助的模样，泪水却不住从他眼窝里涌出来。他脸上湿漉漉的，映着头顶的灯光，看起来亮晶晶的。

湊崎先生摸了摸后脑勺，拿到眼前看。他的手掌被血染红了。看见自己的血，湊崎先生哗地吐了一地。

“你疯了吗？”他擦了擦嘴，转过头，哑着嗓子问纱夏，“你要杀你老子？”

纱夏泪眼模糊，紧紧咬着嘴唇，脸上的肌肉紧张地抽搐着。他一言不发，再次举起手上的花瓶。

*

他们手牵着手，失魂落魄、茫然地拉着行李箱在路上走，不知道走了多久，看见路上有个巴士站月台，便停了下来，坐到长椅上。现在是凌晨，这个时间已经不会有车来了。

湊崎先生趴在地上，一动不动，被他们留在了那个家里。

“我们怎么办？”南轻声问。

纱夏表情愣愣的，还没有从刚才的事件里恢复过来。他左右看了看，看见月台上的电话亭。

他的嗓子好像沙了，有点艰难地开口道：“你有没有带硬币？”

“你要打给谁？”

“补习社老师。” 纱夏说。

他放开南的手，脱下书包，在书本里面翻找，找到练习本上记着的老师家的电话号码。

“南，给我硬币。”

南打开她存硬币的罐子，纱夏捡了几个，走到公共电话前，拿起话筒，拨了补习社老师的号码。他等了一会儿，电话没有接通。

“补习社老师会报警吗？”南问他。

纱夏没说话，仿佛在思考这个问题，然后他低声回答：“可能会，也可能不会。”

“你爸爸死了吗？”南小声问。

“可能死了……不过，也可能没死。”纱夏说。

那么，要是警察来抓我们，我要给纱夏顶罪。南静静地想。

我不要再无耻地怯懦地待在他身旁了，我要保护他！

这个想法几乎让她全身暖和起来了。

可是，花瓶上留了他的指纹……南又懊恼地想到。

我可以说是我教唆的。南灵机一动。

纱夏不知道是他父亲，因为当时只看见了背影，他太慌张了，潜意识当成是入室行窃的贼，没有认出自己的父亲。为了自卫，他举起了花瓶，走了过来。然后我对他说，砸他！纱夏太慌张了，我说什么他都会听的，所以他砸了第一下。然后我又说，再砸！于是他就砸了第二下……

南默默地在心里理顺她的供词。

“还是打不通么？”

“唔……”

“现在太晚了。过来坐一下吧，不急着这一会儿。”南温声说。

纱夏在她身旁坐下。

凌晨的风又凉又急，卷过街头。月亮高高挂着，看起来很小。乌色的小块小块的云朵群鸦般急速掠过天空。

南看着天空，寒意从脚上传上来。她轻声说：“纱夏，我好冷，抱抱我吧。”

纱夏从身后抱住她。

她紧紧挨着他，两人坐了一会儿，南突然想到：“那盒火柴呢？你带来了吗？”

纱夏转身掏了一下书包，把火柴放到南手上，笑了一下：“怎么了？”

南擦亮火柴，一团温柔的光映亮他们，她抬头看着纱夏的眼睛：“纱夏，许个愿吧。”

纱夏愣了愣，搂住她的肩膀笑。他靠着她，很温柔地说：“别怕，你会没事的。”

南不理他，默默地盯着火焰，她想：希望纱夏能够得到自由。

火柴头烧尽了，南吹灭火焰，又划亮一根火柴。纱夏把头枕在她肩上，静静地看着。

南不断地划亮一根又一根火柴，暗暗在心里许着愿，火焰在他们面前明明灭灭，看起来很美丽，很温暖。

“等这盒火柴都点完了，我就再打一次电话。”纱夏低声说。

剩下的火柴已经不多了。

南忽然想起很久以前他们之间的一件事，她问纱夏：“你记不记得我们玩过的交换秘密的游戏？”

纱夏眨了眨眼，他的脸在昏黄的火光中看起来很纯洁，很天真。

“你那时候说的是什么秘密？”南问他。

“不记得了……”纱夏摇了摇头，他看着火焰，栗色的眼睛像两个火炉，跃动着温暖的光。

已经是最后一根火柴了。

“那你现在有没有什么要告诉我的？”南轻柔地问。

纱夏蹭着她的颈窝摇了摇头。

“我的事你都知道，不是吗？”他轻声说。

火焰沿着火柴梗往下燃烧，南捏着它，看着变幻的火苗，不舍得吹灭。

就要烧到她的指尖了，纱夏伸出手捏住那点火苗。一阵白烟飘出来，又迅速消散在空气中。

纱夏站起来，南转头看着他。他慢慢地摸了摸南的脸颊。

“我去打电话。”他轻轻地说着，放开手去。

（第一部完）


End file.
